2009
2009 is het jaar van de 10de verjaardag van de formatie van Jagex, en van de start van de ontwikkeling van RuneScape Classic. Het is ook het "Officiële Upgrade Jaar" voor Jagex. Dit werd gezegd in hun 2009 Behind the Scenes update die uitkwam in Januari. Het volgende is een lijst van gebeurtenissen die plaatsvonden in RuneScape in 2009. Januari *2 januari **De Behind the Scenes voor de maand januari werden uitgebracht. **De Behind the Scenes voor het jaar 2009 werd uitgebracht. *6 januari **De In Pyre Need quest werd samen met de Phoenix uitgebracht. De Phoenix Lair, een toevoeging aan Distractions and Diversions werd ook uitgebracht. **Spelers zijn niet meer in staat om een familiar van een andere speler aan te vallen in single-way combat in een PvP world. **De "make-x" functie werd toegevoegd aan het fileren van vis zoals de leaping sturgeon, salmon en trout. **Een tweede world voor de Stealing Creation activity werd toegevoegd. **Het 2008 Christmas event werd officieel verwijderd. *9 januari **Spelers werden gewaarschuwd om hun passwoorden te veranderen omdat een "relatief groot nummer" van de spelers "dezelfde extreem veel voorkomende passwoorden" gebruikten. *13 januari **De logout timer werd verlengd van 90 seconden tot 5 minuten. **Een paar woorden werden verwijderd van de chat filter. **Een alternatieve locatie voor Varrock Teleport werd toegevoegd, die zich ten zuiden van de Grand Exchange bevindt. Spelers die de locatie voor deze teleport willen veranderen, moeten spreken tegen de NPCs die betrokken zijn bij de Varrock Diary. **Dragon daggers, en vergiftigde dragon daggers, kunnen nu omgezet worden in coins via CoinShare. **De antwoorden op de Betrayal at Falador Q&A werden gepost op de forums door de auteur: T.S. Church. *16 januari **Armies of Gielinor, een op RuneScape gebaseerde game, werd uitgebracht op FunOrb. *20 januari **De Seers' Village Diary werd uitgebracht. **De alchemy prijzen van crystal bows -en shields werden verlaagd. **De operationele vertragingen van de slayer ring, het combat bracelet en het skills necklace werden verwijderd. *27 januari **Het Magic Interface werd veranderd. Het laat spelers nu toe om spreuken te sorteren volgens categorie. **Een knop werd toegevoegd om spelers te laten zien waar ze zijn op de world map. **Een nieuwe teleport-functie werd toegevoegd aan de ring of duelling - naar de Fist of Guthix activity. **Spelers kunnen niet meer fletchen en High Level Alchemy en Low Level Alchemy gebruiken in de Great Orb Project. **Servers in de Verenigde Staten worden nu geïdentificeerd volgens individuele staten. *30 januari **Er werd een onderhoud gehouden op de RuneScape Forums. De forums waren offline tijdens deze periode. Februari *2 februari **Jagex CEO, Geoff Iddison, wordt opgevolgd door Mark Gerhard. **De Behind the Scenes voor de maand februari werden uitgebracht. *5 februari **De Postbag from the Hedge voor de maand Februari werd uitgebracht. *9 februari **De nieuwe CEO van Jagex, Mod MMG, kondigt veranderingen aan de game aan en praat over de toekomst van RuneScape. *10 februari **Soul Wars, een team-gebaseerde activity, werd uitgebracht. **De beloningen van de Seers' Village Diary werden veranderd. De Karamja gloves 3 beloning van de Karamja Diary geven nu gratis toegang tot de Brimhaven Dungeon. **Het Quick Chat systeem werd aangepast om beter te kunnen converseren met Player Moderators. *16 februari **Mod MMG antwoordt op RuneScape vragen die gepost waren door spelers op de RuneScape Forums. **De eerste paar vragen werden verplaatst naar de RuneScape Forums. **Kleine vertragingen werden aangekondigd voor "Game updates" van de week. *17 februari **Wildernis en Real-World Trading vragen werden beantwoord door Andrew Gower. *25 februari **De Random Events werden vernieuwd. **De Evil Trees, uitbreidingen van de Distractions and Diversions, werden uitgebracht. **Ava's attractor en Ava's accumulator zijn nu toegelaten in Soul Wars en de Soul Wars Avatars werden geüpgrade om ze meer kracht te geven. **Lokar Searunner, Captain Bentley en Bill Teach werden rechts-klik opties gegeven om te reizen. **De Quest List werd opties gegeven om te filteren en te sorteren. **Het checken van prijzen werd makkelijker gemaakt voor spelers door de introductie van een nieuwe knop. *27 februari **De Bounty Hunter kraters werden tijdelijk gesloten door verscheidene problemen. Maart *3 maart **De deposit-all functie werd uitgebracht, waarmee spelers alle voorwerpen in de inventory met één klik in de bank konden plaatsen. **Het Items Kept on Death interface werd vernieuwd om de totale waarde van alle voorwerpen die spelers bij zich hadden en droegen te laten zien. **De waarde van voorwerpen die gedropt kunnen worden tijdens combat werd verlaagd naar 1000 coins. **Het geluid van het bird's nest werd vernieuwd om het meer hoorbaar te maken. *5 maart **De Evil Tree wallpaper werd uitgebracht. **De RuneScape Q&A werd voortgezet met antwoorden van Mod Mark, Paul Gower en Mod Roderick. *12 maart **Het The Chasm of Light verhaal werd toegevoegd aan de Lores and Histories. *17 maart **De The Chosen Commander quest werd uitgebracht. Het was de 150ste quest die werd uitgebracht door Jagex. **De Route-vindende bug, waarbij de personages van spelers naar de verkeerde richting zouden gaan, werd gemaakt. **De tweede server blackout van 2009 vindt plaats. *25 maart **De Pre-purchase advice functie werd uitgebracht. Deze activeert als voorwerpen worden gekocht door spelers. **De graphics van de dragon platebody werden vernieuwd. **Het Equipment bonuses scherm voor Ranged wapens werd gemodificeerd om spelers de "Ranged Strength" te laten zien van wapens zoals javelins, arrows en crossbow bolts. **Het Prayer icoon naast de minimap werd vernieuwd. Prayers kunnen nu geactiveerd of gedeactiveerd worden met één klik. **Bij de Culinaromancer's Chest en de gnome cuisine shop in de Grand Tree werden de stock prijzen teruggebracht naar hun vorige staat en de optie om stock terug te verkopen werd verwijderd. *26 maart **De eerste toekomstige content Development Diary werd uitgebracht. Deze besprak een toekomstige dwarf quest. *30 maart **PayPal subscribers maakten problemen met de betaalsystemen mee. *31 maart **De rants sectie van de RuneScape Forums werd terug ingevoerd. **Pay by SMS werd ter beschikking gesteld van mensen in Australië. April *1 april **Een Forum onderhoud werd uitgevoerd op de RuneScape Forums. De forums waren offline tijdens deze periode. **De Glorious Memories quest werd uitgebracht. **Het 2009 April Fools event werd uitgebracht en werd verwijderd op 8 April (de kenmerken waren: Cabbages die rond renden, de mogelijkheid om cabbages vast te houden en de mogelijkheid om cabbages te vangen, te schoppen en te tikken). *2 april **De Dungeon Maps development diary werd uitgebracht. **RuneScape Duel Cards, een kaartspel, werd uitgebracht. **De Postbag from the Hedge 39 werd uitgebracht. *6 april **De Windows client voor RuneScape werd vernieuwd. *8 april **Het 2009 Easter event, Splitting Heirs, werd uitgebracht. *9 april **De forums werden geopend voor hoge-level free-to-play spelers. **Het tweede deel van de "New dwarf quest" Development Diary werd uitgebracht. *17 april **De Fairy Area Improvement development diary werd uitgebracht. *20 april **PayBySMS werd beschikbaar in Canada. *21 april **De Tale of the Muspah quest werd uitgebracht. **Het proces van het plukken van zaden van bushes en trees werd versneld. **Zelfverwondende voorwerpen kunnen spelers niet meer doden. *23 april **De Run Energy development diary werd uitgebracht. *28 april **Verscheidene nieuwe kapsels werden uitgebracht. **De timer van Summoning familiars kan hersteld worden naar 100% met de overeenkomende pouch. **De limiet voor het bezitten van pets werd verdubbeld. **Het verwisselen van pouches en scrolls met Bogrog is nu meer rechtstreeks. **Quest journals werden voorzien van een link naar de overeenkomende QuestHelp pagina. **Lilies of the valley en afro wigs werden uitgebracht. *30 april **Het derde deel van de "New dwarf quest" Development Diary werd uitgebracht. Mei *6 mei **Bounty Hunter Wilderness-only PvP werd uitgebracht. *7 mei **De Tools for Games development diary werd uitgebracht. *11 mei **Het Offence Apeal System was tijdelijk niet beschikbaar. **Het Offence Appeal System werd vernieuwd. *14 mei **Het tweede deel van de Fairy Area Improvement development diary werd uitgebracht. *15 mei **Limited edition zipped hoodies die gebaseerd waren op de The Chosen Commander quest werden uitgebracht in de Jagex Store. *19 mei **De Missing My Mummy quest werd uitgebracht. *21 mei **Het tweede deel van de Run Energy development diary werd uitgebracht. **De resultaten van de Name a Pub Guaranteed-Content Poll werden aangekondigd. *27 mei **De Dungeon Maps werden uitgebracht. **De minder belangrijke game berichten in het chat interface kunnen nu gefilterd worden met behulp van de Spam filter. **De graphics van leprechauns, de life points (toen nog Hitpoints) bar, hitsplats, minimap vlag en wereldbol icoon onder de minimap werden vernieuwd. **Content van members (zoals shortcuts) werden verwijderd van free-to-play werelden. *28 mei **De Postbag from the Hedge 40 werd uitgebracht. **Het vierde deel van de "New dwarf quest" Development Diary werd uitgebracht. *29 mei **De resultaten van de Jagex Clan Cup 2009 werden aangekondigd. Juni *1 juni **PayBySMS werd beschikbaar voor spelers in Estland en Litouwen. *2 juni **De The Hunt for Red Raktuber quest werd uitgebracht. *9 juni **De Run Energy functie werd geüpgrade. **De Rest functie glitch komt voor vanwege deze update. **Wereld 64 crasht vanwege deze update. *10 juni **De Rest feature glitch werd opgelost. *11 juni **De Macro-detectie systemen werden vernieuwd. **De Game Engine Improvements developers' blog werd uitgebracht. *12 juni **De Friends list werd niet beschikbaar voor sommige spelers. *14 juni **De derde server blackout van 2009 komt voor. *16 juni **Verscheidene veranderingen werden bij PvP worlds, Bounty worlds en grafstenen ingevoerd. **De special attack van de abyssal whip draint nu 25% van de run energy van het doelwit. Vroeger was dit 10%. **Servers die gebaseerd waren in Europese landen waren tijdelijk niet beschikbaar door een hardware fout. Dit werd opgelost op dezelfde dag. *18 juni **Membership kaarten werden beschikbaar in 7-Eleven winkels. *22 juni **Verscheidene Agility courses in Gielinor werden verlengd. **Rechts-klik snel starts werden toegevoegd aan Balthazar Beauregard's Big Top Bonanza circus. Juli *2 juli **Wallie Cards werd beschikbaar gemaakt voor spelers in Zweden. *3 juli **De Fairy Area Improvement: Animating developers' blog werd uitgebracht. *8 juli **Mobilising Armies werd uitgebracht, samen met een nieuwe teleport spreuk naar het gebied, en een grafische vernieuwing van het game interface en de introductie van de Notes tab. Verscheidene werelden crashen door de update. *10 juli **De Infrastructure: Back-end Upgrades developers' blog werd uitgebracht. **Jagex opent een poll over Jagex security keys. **PayBySMS werd beschikbaar gemaakt in Singapore. *13 juli **Incomm cards werden beschikbaar gemaakt bij Rite-Aid en Wal-Mart. *14 juli **Jagex voert een website onderhoud uit waarbij de Hiscores server succesvol werd verplaatst. *15 juli **Mobilising Armies werd toegevoegd aan de Lores and Histories. **PvP wereld veranderingen werden aangekondigd. **Faruq's Tools for Games werden uitgebracht. *16 juli **De Animation Update: Pack 1 developers' blog werd uitgebracht. **De vijfde server blackout van 2009 vindt plaats. *17 juli **+1 Item Bounty Worlds werden aangekondigd. **Jagex richt zich op de vijfde server blackout van 2009. **Jagex blijft ISP problemen ervaren. *21 juli **De The Curse of Arrav quest werd uitgebracht. *23 juli **De Updates: Upload Manager developers' blog werd uitgebracht. **Jagex bracht de game en de website uit in het Braziliaans Portugees. *24 juli **Jagex kondigt de introductie van de game en de website aan in het Braziliaans Portugees. **De Community Management: Introduction to CM en Community Management: Volunteer Moderators developers' blogs werden uitgebracht. *28 juli **De The Poison Arrow bar werd uitgebracht. **De Aquanite, een Slayer monster, werd uitgebracht. **Spelers verliezen nu 20% van hun Earning Potential (EP) als ze teleporteren tijdens combat. **Animaties voor verscheidene wapens en Agility werden vernieuwd. Tweening, of animation smoothing, werd in de game geïntroduceerd. *30 juli **Een tweede Q&A sessie met Mark Gerhard en het personeel van Jagex werd aangekondigd. Een totaal van 6 Q&A sessies werden aangekondigd die elke donderdag werden gehouden, beginnend met 6 Augustus 2009. Augustus *5 augustus **De Postbag from the Hedge 41 werd uitgebracht. **De Players' Gallery voor de maand Augustus werd uitgebracht. **De Zanaris met een nieuwe look en Curse of Arrav wallpapers werden uitgebracht. *6 augustus **Mark Gerhard beantwoordde vragen die gepost waren door RuneScape spelers. Zijn antwoorden werden gepost in een Q&A developers' blog. *10 augustus **Fur 'n' Seek, het vervolg op de Rag and Bone Man quest, werd uitgebracht. *11 augustus **De RuneScape Machinima Competition werd aangekondigd. *18 augustus **Verscheidene veranderingen werden aangebracht bij de Mobilising Armies activity. **De menagerie, een huis dat door huisdieren bewoond wordt, werd uitgebracht. **De Summoning status bol bij de minimap werd verbeterd met één-klik opties. **Butlers werden slimmer gemaakt als het over voorwerpen halen (en betalingen) van de bank gaat. Ze zullen nu spelers volgen, tenzij ze verteld worden dat ze dat niet moeten doen. *20 augustus **De mensen van Player Support beantwoordden vragen die gepost werden door RuneScape spelers. Hun antwoorden werden gepost in een Q&A developers' blog. *21 augustus **Een developers' blog van het QA team werd uitgebracht. *25 augustus **De deadline voor de verzendingen van videos voor de RuneScape Machinima Competition werd op middernacht gezet. *26 augustus **De Game Engine: RuneTek 5 developers' blog werd uitgebracht. *27 augustus **De Display Names: Changing Names developers' blog werd uitgebracht. *28 augustus **Andrew Gower's live Q&A sessie werd herschikt naar 3 September. **Spelers in Zweden werden 20% extra krediet bij Wallie-cards gegeven. September *2 september **De RuneTek 5 game engine werd uitgebracht. **Veranderingen werden toegebracht aan spreuk autocasting. **Winkels werden gepersonaliseerd voor elke speler. *3 september **De RuneScape Q&A sessie door Andrew Gower werd uitgebracht. De antwoorden werden uitgebracht in de Q&A developers' blog. *4 september **Een poll om een winnaar te kiezen onder zes finalisten van de RuneScape Machinima Competition werd uitgebracht. *9 september **De Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf quest werd uitgebracht, samen met de bijhorende lore The Coat Thief. **De dragon pickaxe, het hand cannon en de hand cannon shots werden uitgebracht. *10 september **De Q&A sessie door het RuneScape Content Team werd uitgebracht. De antwoorden werden uitgebracht in de Q&A developers' blog. *11 september **De winnaar van de RuneScape Machinima Competition werd bekendgemaakt. *16 september **Sommige systemen werden verplaatst naar nieuwe servers. Dit beïnvloedt alleen account management. **Sommige kern game systemen werden verplaatst naar nieuwe servers. Dit schakelde de Friends List en Private Chat uit voor een kwart van de spelers. *17 september **De Living Rock Caverns werden uitgebracht. **De Advisors en Objectives systemen werden uitgebracht. **De Q&A sessie door het Community Management Team werd uitgebracht. De antwoorden werden uitgebracht in de Q&A developers' blog. *18 september **De game worlds werden verplaatst naar een nieuwe ISP. *21 september **Sommige systemen waren inactief terwijl de servers werden verplaatst naar een nieuwe faciliteit. De Friends List en Clan Chat updates sinds 16 september gingen verloren en de servers werden teruggedraaid naar een vorige status. *23 september **De Woodcutting skill werd terug in evenwicht gebracht. Verscheidene logs en trees werden uitgebracht. **Jagex' web billing pagina werd opnieuw ontworpen. *24 september **De Q&A sessie door het Localisation Team werd uitgebracht. De antwoorden werden uitgebracht in de Q&A developers' blog. *30 september **Web systemen werden uitgeschakeld voor onderhoud. Oktober *1 oktober **Members kregen de mogelijkheid om hun display namen te veranderen. *2 oktober **De Jagex Store kreeg de "Worst Update Ever!". Nieuwe voorwerpen werden beschikbaar gemaakt, waaronder T-shirts, posters en packs. *7 oktober **Nieuwe high-level Herblore potions werden uitgebracht. **De Photo Booth en Forum Avatars werden uitgebracht. **Sommige Europese worlds werden verplaatst. **De Community Management: Player Visits developers' blog werd uitgebracht. *8 oktober **De Postbag from the Hedge 42 werd uitgebracht. **De Players' Gallery voor deze maand werd uitgebracht. **5 nieuwe wallpapers werden uitgebracht. *13 oktober **De Within the Light quest werd uitgebracht. Spelers kunnen nu "k" (voor duizend) en "m" (voor miljoen) gebruiken in het Bank interface. **Website onderhoud werd uitgevoerd op één van de web systemen. *16 oktober **Toekomstige Q&A sessies werden aangekondigd, waaronder wekelijkse CM-verwante Q&A sessies, en maximum 3 Q&A sessies in 2010. **Wallie-cards werden beschikbaar gemaakt voor spelers in Noorwegen. **De Updates: Within the Launch developers' blog werd uitgebracht. *20 oktober **De Ardougne Diary werd uitgebracht. **De Duel Tournaments, een functie in de Duel Arena activity, werd herwerkt. **De voorselectie van Jagex in de Golden Joystick Awards werd aangekondigd. Spelers werden aangemoedigd door Mark Gerhard en Andrew Gower om te stemmen op RuneScape en Jagex. *21 oktober **Website onderhoud werd gehouden bij verscheidene web systemen. De manier waarop spelers inloggen op de website werd veranderd, en de nieuwe vorm vereist spelers om woorden te ontcijferen van gescande boeken als de log-in poging mislukt. *22 oktober **De beveiliging van de website werd verder verbeterd door het gebruik van Extended Validation SSL certificaten, wat de adres bar groen kleurt bij de meeste browsers. Sommige interne adressen van de website werden ook veranderd. *23 oktober **De Website: Postbag and Gallery developers' blog werd uitgebracht. *26 oktober **Web of Shadows, het 2009 Hallowe'en event, werd uitgebracht. **Anti-'76'king maatregelen werden genomen. *28 oktober **De Rework: Impetuous Impulses developers' blog werd uitgebracht. *29 oktober **RuneScape pre-pay cards werden uitgebracht in het Verenigd Koninkrijk. **Website onderhoud werd uitgevoerd om sommige web systemen van Jagex te verplaatsen naar hun nieuwe onderkomen. *30 oktober **Jagex wint de Golden Joystick 2009 UK Developer of the Year Award. **Er werd voorspeld dat het systeem zou uitvallen op 2 november. November *2 november **Door de migratie van alle kern systemen van Jagex, dat aangekondigd werd in de Infrastructure: Back-end Upgrades developers' blog, werd er verwacht dat Jagex de servers zou herstarten. Er werd dus verwacht dat het systeem zou uitvallen. **De Community Management: Events Support developers' blog werd uitgebracht. *3 november **Jagex uit zijn dankbaarheid over het winnen van de UK Game Developer of the Year Award bij de Golden Joystick Awards. *4 november **Website onderhoud werd gehouden om de web systemen van Jagex te migreren naar hun nieuwe onderkomen. Dit onderhoud had geen effect op game logins. *5 november **De Distractions & Diversions: Court Cases developers' blog werd uitgebracht. *6 november **Incomm cards werden beschikbaar gemaakt in GameStop winkels. *9 november **De Champions' Challenge kreeg een update. **Nieuwe haarstijlen voor mannelijke en vrouwelijke personages werden uitgebracht. **Twee werelden (wereld 113 en 114) werden Total level werelden. **Een animatie werd toegevoegd voor wanneer spelers de world map bekijken. **Een waarschuwing werd toegevoegd voor wanneer spelers High Level Alchemy uitspreken over voorwerpen die een waarde hebben van meer dan 500,000 coins. **Slayer masters krijgen een rechts-klik "Get-task" optie. **Het fairy ring network krijgt een auto-draai functie. *11 november **RuneScape Classic werd tijdelijk heropend voor een periode van twee weken voor members. **Spelers werden gevraagd om terug hun specificaties te sturen naar Jagex na de eerste aanvraag in Mei 2008. *13 november **Excl bezoekt Jagex. **De Community Management: Excl's Visit developers' blog werd uitgebracht. **RuneScape pre-pay cards werden beschikbaar gemaakt in W H Smith winkels in het Verenigd Koninkrijk. *17 november **Extreme versies van potions werden terug geïntroduceerd bij veilige PvP Activities. Het gedrag van extreme potions werd ook veranderd: stats, boosts, damage, etc. **4 Surge Magic spreuken werden geïntroduceerd: Wind Surge, Water Surge, Earth Surge en Fire Surge. **Runecrafting werd lichtjes verbeterd om spelers toe te laten een kans te hebben om een extra rune te krijgen. **De Summoning cape werd geüpgrade om een boost optie te hebben om meer gelijkenissen te vertonen met andere skillcapes. **Dwarf multicannons werden geüpdate zodat het geen cannonballs meer verspilt op stervende monsters. Spelers kunnen nu ook het canon herladen terwijl het al aan het vuren is, en er is nu ook een auto-setup functie. **De Bones to Bananas en Bones to Peaches spreuken werden geüpdatet zodat ze gebruikt mogen worden op elke soort bones tot en met big bones. *18 november **Members krijgen een herinnering om in te loggen op RuneScape Classic voor 24 november zodat ze de game verder kunnen blijven spelen. **De Adventurer's Log werd officieel aangekondigd. *19 november **De RuneScape Forums waren offline door technische problemen. **De Achievement Diary: Elite Tasks developers' blog werd uitgebracht. *25 november **Jagex kondigt zijn toekomstplannen aan voor RuneScape Classic. *26 november **Het 2009 Thanksgiving event en het 2009 Thanksgiving community event werden officieel aangekondigd. **De Fairy Tale III: Subtitle Yet to Be Approved developers' blog werd uitgebracht. December *3 december **De The Temple at Senntisten quest werd uitgebracht. **De leveringskosten voor dragon daggers werd lichtjes veranderd en hun initiële winkelvoorraad werd vermeerderd. **De recharge kosten voor de meeste voorwerpen uit Fist of Guthix (exclusief gloves) werden verlaagd. **Nieuwe animatie-effecten werden geïntroduceerd voor dwarf multicannons vijf minuten voordat ze vervallen. **Verborgen update: Het lettertype in RuneScape werd veranderd in termen van netheid. **Een Christmas Card Competition werd uitgebracht. *4 december **Jagex kondigt een gloednieuwe Jagex Store aan. *8 december **Kuradal's Dungeon werd uitgebracht, samen met Kuradal, de hoogste-level Slayer Master. **Het lettertype werd terug veranderd naar het lettertype van voor 3 december. **Het Cryptic Clue Fest event werd verwijderd. *11 december **Het 2009 Christmas event werd aangekondigd. Drie Kerstkaarten werden uitgebracht samen met deze aankondiging. **De Holiday Event: A Christmas Warble developers' blog werd uitgebracht, die de ontwikkeling van het event uitlegt. **Bouncedown, een FunOrb game werd uitgebracht op iPhones en iPods. **Een nieuwe Jagex Store werd uitgebracht. *15 december **De Blood Runs Deep quest werd uitgebracht. **Er werden veranderingen toegebracht aan de manier waarop de Tzhaar winkels werken. **Er werden verbeteringen toegebracht aan Kuradal's Dungeon. **Het lettertype van de 0 werd veranderd om lichtjes anders te zijn dan hoofdletter O's. **Verborgen update: De quests Cook's Assistant, Ernest the Chicken, Sheep Shearer, The Restless Ghost en Rune Mysteries werden geüpdate om een overzicht te hebben in het quests interface. NPC's die iets te maken hebben met deze quests werden geüpdate om een icoontje van de quest waarin ze meespelen naast hun naam te hebben. Deze quests, met de uitzondering van Rune Mysteries, bieden nu ook nieuwe beloningen aan. *18 december **De Animation Update: Particles developers' blog werd uitgebracht. *21 december **Het 2009 Christmas event en de Dramatic Point emote werden uitgebracht. **Particles verschenen voor het eerst in RuneScape in het 2009 Christmas event. **Verscheidene wallpapers en een Players' Gallery werden uitgebracht. *22 december **De Community Management: Clan Submissions Page (December 2009) developers' blog werd uitgebracht. **De winnaar van de Christmas Card Competition werd aangekondigd. Er werd nog een Players' Gallery uitgebracht om een paar van de inzendingen te laten zien. *24 december **Mark Gerhard en Andrew Gower geven Kerstwensen aan de community. *29 december **De credit card betalingssystemen waren tijdelijk offline. *31 december **Mark Gerhard, Andrew Gower en Mod Fetzki (het hoofd van FunOrb) wensen iedereen een gelukkig nieuwjaar. en:2009 Categorie:Datums